Living With It
by BlueBully
Summary: Logan goes through a day at the school, learning to live with his little weakness that Kitty and Rogue stumbled upon days earlier. M/M and F/M Tickle Fic


**X-men Evolution-verse**

 **Takes place soon after my other fic "It All Started With Waffles" :)**

 **Mostly fluff. Warning for a few swear words.**

 **M/M and F/M Tickle Fic**

Wolverine's nose twitched, making him come to a pause while he stood in the driveway of the school polishing his motorcycle. He'd caught a scent. It was the scent of someone unwanted; someone he loathed to his very core and didn't want any where near the school or the students within.

The scent wasn't on the school grounds, but it was close enough and that was all the motivation Logan needed to go investigate and drive the brute away. Traveling on foot, he made his way out the front gate and sniffed at the air once more to find the scent wafting from the nearby wooded area.

He entered the trees, making his way in deep, though luckily the forest wasn't so thick that the sun couldn't get through. Not that Logan had a problem seeing in the dark, but making his sight have to work that much harder would always dull some of his other senses. So far he was completely alert.

He growled as the scent got stronger by the second, knowing that he'd soon come into contact with the one who emanated it. Just around this next boulder and he should be...

At the last second, Logan's senses alerted him to impending danger and he was able to dodge and roll to the side just as a large, hairy man came flying out of the bushes to take a swipe at him. Wolverine squatted defensively on the ground nearby as the mutant rose up and slowly turned around to face him.

"Hello, Logan. Long time no see," he gave a sharp fanged grin as Logan glared menacingly at him and got to his feet.

"Sabretooth. I thought I smelled a garbage heap like ya lurkin' around here." Victor narrowed his eyes, but maintained his grin.

"Yer gonna eat those words, runt. I promise ya will eat those words," he threatened as he cracked his knuckles and began to circle the other feral. Logan smirked as his claws shot out of his hands, raising them up in front of him.

"Well then lets do this, bub. The sooner I waste ya the sooner you'll be high tailin' it outta here," Logan didn't wait another moment as he lunged for the larger mutant. Sabretooth returned his advance and was able to grab a hold of both of his arms to keep his claws in check and away from his body.

Using him for leverage, Logan quickly lifted himself to kick Victor as hard as he could in the chest and flipped backwards off of him while Victor went crashing back into a tree, nearly snapping the thing in half with his bulk. He snarled as he shook it off and immediately charged towards Logan again.

"I'll get ya fer that, pipsqueak!"

With claws at the ready, Logan waited until Victor got close enough and then swiftly cut down a tree that immediately fell over right onto Sabretooth, knocking him flat to the ground. He lay there for a moment before growling ferociously and using his strength to push the tree off of him as he slowly got up.

"S'matter, fleabag? Can't catch me?" Logan gave a cocky smirk, the insult making Victor even more annoyed as he advanced again. Victor wasn't as dumb as he appeared though. Looking like a blundering fool was all part of his plan to get Logan's guard down.

He proceeded to throw a few predictable wild swings at Wolverine with the smaller man being able to easily dodge them and getting more confident by the second. That was until Victor faked on his last punch and his other fist met Logan's face when he ducked right into it.

Victor had a lot of power behind his punches and Logan didn't fail to notice. He went flying to the side with a grunt of surprise and pain, his claws instantly retracting once his stomach hit the ground. If it weren't for his healing factor that definitely would have left a mark.

"Heh, caught ya," Victor teased as he grinned triumphantly.

Stunned for the moment, Logan lay motionless on the ground as Victor then grabbed a hold of his legs and pulled them across his lap. Throwing his right leg over the top of Logan's legs to keep them pinned he bent his rival's legs at the knee, lifting his boots up to his view.

After strongly securing them with his big arm he spoke again.

"Y'know, me showin' up here was no coincidence. See, a lil' birdy told me somethin' veeery interestin' about ya that I just had t' see fer myself." Logan could tell Victor was grinning through his words and that's when he felt a quick tug on his boot that transformed into the sound of something ripping apart.

The same happened to his other boot and Logan then flexed his socked toes, finding that the soles of his boots were now missing. He was confused.

"What're ya up to, Sabretooth?" He growled while his socks were next to be quickly torn away, feeling the cooler air on his now bare feet. Realizing that Logan was beginning to recover, Victor decided to not waste time with any more words and demonstrated exactly what he was up to.

Using a single clawed finger he slowly began drawing it in random patterns on the soles of Logan's feet, doing it so lightly as not to cut the skin. Immediately, he felt Logan's whole body tense up as the man grunted and started to wiggle around.

"Wha...What're ya doin'? Sssstop it," Logan gritted through his teeth, desperately trying to keep his reactions under control though he knew it would be futile. How in the hell did Sabretooth figure out that he was so damn ticklish?! Seeming to know what he was thinking, Victor decided to indulge him.

"Mystique saw ya, runt, tusslin' with that lady friend o' yers at yer lil' school. Course she'd transformed herself into a crow so ya wouldn't spot 'er. Get the 'lil' birdy' joke now?

Said ya just turned into a helpless lil' wimp once that woman started ticklin' ya. Said ya even begged 'er fer mercy. Puh. Pitiful," the larger feral smirked as he sped up the pace of his finger, watching the feet flinch and squirm as he stimulated the sensitive nerve receptors in the skin.

Wolverine didn't know what to say. There was no denying it since his body was involuntarily responding to the tickling no matter how hard he tried not to. It got worse when he couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh deeply, making Victor grin as he licked across the front of his teeth in sadistic delight.

"There we go. Just give it up, shortie. Ya ain't goin' no where anytime soon," he teased as Logan weakly tried using an arm to push himself up off the ground.

"Cu...cuhuhut it out! Ehahahahaha! Lehehehe...Lemme go, ya wohohorthless piece o'...Bwaahahahahaha!" Logan collapsed back into the dirt in hysterics as Victor began using all five of his clawed fingers to mercilessly tickle his exposed feet.

He tried with all his might to kick away or pull his feet out of Victor's tight grip, but the tickling had rendered him powerless. He didn't even have the strength to release his claws again. All he could do was laugh, tears beginning to run down his face while he pounded a fist against the ground in agony.

"That's it. Squirm fer me," Victor whispered with a purr as he tightened his hold and then gave each sole a slow lick with his long, rough tongue. Logan immediately wanted to crawl out of his skin, thrashing more desperately as he felt the new soft and wet stimulation on his soles.

"Heheheey! Gaahahahahaah! Thaahaat's sick! Don't...Dohohohon't doohoohoohooo thaahaahaaat!" Logan was completely disgusted by what Victor had resorted to, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it. It just tickled that much more.

Victor grinned and licked his lips as he paused to speak, back to swirling his claws along the now wet soles.

"Hehe, don't bother me none. Ya actually don't taste that bad. Besides, just look at ya...squealin' an' blubberin' like a baby," he leaned back down to slowly run his tongue up each foot from heel to toes, whispering between each lick, "Tickle tickle tickle, runt."

Logan could only laugh hysterically as the tongue continued to wriggle and slurp along the bottoms of his feet, thinking that this couldn't get any worse. Of course it could, and he realized he was wrong as he felt that evil tongue began to tease and poke at his tightly clenched toes; they were extremely ticklish.

He knew he was done for once Victor used his fingers to spread apart his toes and allowed his tongue to slip between each one as he licked at the ultra-sensitive skin. At this point Logan was dying with laughter and could barely breath; his face beet red and tears pouring down his cheeks as he clawed uselessly at the dirt.

It didn't help that Victor was making pleased moans and comments the entire time as if he were enjoying a tasty delicacy. This was the ultimate humiliation; his biggest rival getting him down for the count simply by tickling his bare feet, and he knew Sabretooth was never going to let him forget it.

He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. He never imagined this ridiculous weakness of his would be his downfall someday, especially at the hands of one of the men he hated most in his life.

The world around him started to go black as he was running out of air and he had to count his blessings when he finally lost consciousness.

"Sabretooth...no...no don't...ehehehehehe...yer ticklin' me...hehehe...I'll murder ya...I swear...," Logan muttered in his sleep, safely in his bed in his room at the school and as far away as he could be from any villain at the moment.

Of course his bizarre dream hadn't been completely of his own concoction. He'd had help in the form of a happy pit bull puppy who sat at the foot of his bed and relentlessly licked the bottoms of his twitching bare feet, trying to rouse him awake.

It had been a few days since Kitty and Rogue had brought the puppy home with them, and though he loved everyone he met he immediately made a bond with Wolverine and tended to always follow him around. Even sleeping with him in his room despite the man's slight reluctance at first.

As Logan's dream faded out he then started to open his eyes, still giggling as the ticklish sensations on his feet continued. When his eyes adjusted he rolled over onto his back, halting the lapping on his feet for the moment and feeling relief once he realized that he was in his bed.

"Uggh, just a dream. One fucked up dream," he breathed a large sigh and ran a hand over his face. Then a second later he felt the light tickling on his feet again and belted out a laugh as he safely pulled them back underneath the blankets.

Lifting his head, he looked down towards the foot of his bed to see Runt sitting there as the pup scrambled to climb up to join him.

"I shoulda known," Logan shook his head with a groan, letting his head fall back against the pillow. With a yip, Runt pounced on him to cover his face with affectionate kisses before Logan grunted and managed to grab a hold of the wiggling ball of fur.

"Maybe it was a mistake lettin' ya stay here," he spoke low as he gave the puppy a stern look in the eyes.

Runt seemed to sense that Logan was displeased with him and whined as he lowered his head in shame. Not even Logan was capable of remaining annoyed at seeing a small dog's spirit being crushed and he immediately felt some guilt. He'd never admit it, but he had a big soft spot for animals.

"Look, I didn't mean it, pup. I told ya the other day yer part o' the X-men now. Like it or not, yer stuck with us," Logan gave a smile as he patted the dog's head; his gentler tone and expression making Runt perk up right away and wag his tail again.

"By the way, I got ya lil' somethin'," Logan said as he pulled back the blankets and climbed out of bed. Walking over to his dresser he opened the drawer and reached in to pull out a small object. He returned over to the bed from where the puppy curiously watched him and got down on his knees to present it to him.

"This way everyone will know that yer one o' us," he smirked as he slipped the collar around the canine's neck and adjusted it to fit. It was all leather and had the X-men's logo in the center with the name 'Runt' printed right across it.

"An' ya officially no longer got that sissy name the girls gave ya anymore."

Of course Runt couldn't read, but he seemed to understand the importance of what he was now wearing as he barked excitedly, running in circles as he jumped and rolled around on the bed.

Logan chuckled as he watched the puppy's reactions. He honestly didn't mind having the little guy around, though he'd never let on to anyone. Not that they already didn't suspect it, but they let him think otherwise.

Logan then turned back to his dresser to pull out some clothes to wear for the day, changing into fresh boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. He sat on the bed to put on his socks and boots, though having a hard time as Runt had put his front paws up on his shoulder and just happily licked his face every second he sat there.

Kisses were planted in his ear, under his chin and along the side of his neck, unintentionally tickling him and making him try to guard himself with his shoulder. Hearing Logan's chuckles and giggles only made the puppy do it all the more despite the man's attempts at avoiding him.

"Heehe. Heheheeheeh, alright, lay off. I don't need a shower, thank ya very much," he shrugged the puppy off as he stood up and used a hand to wipe the slobber off of his face and neck, staring at the amount that now covered his palm.

"Well, shit, maybe now I do," he smirked at the dog, going into his bathroom for a moment to wash up, brush his teeth and give his hair a quick run through. No matter what happened his hair pretty much always stayed in it's trademark shape though.

He then headed for the door to his room, giving Runt a flick of his head as an indication to follow him as the puppy jumped off the bed after him.

"C'mon, lets go get somethin' to eat. But don't fer a second think I'm makin' ya any damn waffles," he warned playfully as Runt only looked up at him with an oblivious look of contentment on his face before following him out the door.

Later in the day, Logan found himself in the garage. At the request of the Professor he wanted Logan to make sure that their most important vehicles were in good running order.

One of their cars had been having some trouble starting and was even stalling out when going up inclines. Logan had diagnosed it as a clogged fuel filter and had picked up a new one earlier in the week, but he hadn't gotten a chance to fix it until today.

Switching on the radio and adjusting the station until the soothing sounds of Johnny Cash emerged, he hummed along as he gathered the tools he would need for the job. He set them on the ground in a small pile next to the car and reached inside to pull the release cable for the hood before walking around to open it.

Placing a rag over the schrader valve on the fuel rail, he pushed on the valve to depressurize the fuel system causing a small amount of fuel to squirt into the rag. He then shut the hood, getting down on his creeper to roll underneath the car and access the fuel filter bolted on the frame.

"I bet there's rich folks eatin' in a fancy dinin' car, They're probably drinkin' coffee an' smokin' big cigars, Well I know I had it comin', I know I can't be free, But those people keep a movin', An' that's what tortures me...," he softly sang along to "Folsom Prison Blues" as he worked at a brisk pace.

He'd only sing when he was sure he was alone, though one time he had been caught by Kitty when he was cooking breakfast one morning. Despite her telling him that he had a nice singing voice he only grumbled with a roll of his eyes and stubbornly kept quiet for the rest of the morning.

After a few minutes and a few curses as some excess fuel almost spilled onto him when removing the fuel lines he had the old filter off. He wrapped it in a rag to keep the rest of the fuel inside it from spilling out as he then grabbed hold of the new filter.

Logan reached out as he felt around for the flare nut wrench he'd put down a moment ago, his hand failing to come in contact with it. He then heard a muffled bark as he rolled out from under the vehicle a bit to find Runt standing there with the exact tool he'd been looking for in his mouth. Logan smiled.

"Hm. Thanks, Runt. Yer earnin' yer keep," he took the wrench from the pup's mouth and affectionately rubbed his small head between the ears. Runt wagged his tail and licked his hand before looking for a spot to settle down in, wanting to be near Logan.

Seeing a small rag on the floor next to the vehicle Logan was working on he then tried to squeeze his entire body onto it so he wouldn't have to sit on the rough concrete. Logan had been watching him and rolled further out from under the car so he could sit up and pulled his shirt off over his head.

He then placed it on the ground and whistled to the dog, patting the shirt with his hand as an indication for him to come lay on it. With bright eyes Runt happily trotted over as Logan was laying back onto the creeper and managed to give his cheek a few quick licks before running back to jump on top of the shirt.

He snuggled down into it, content that it was something with Logan's scent on it as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. The man chuckled at the puppy's actions and wiped off his cheek.

"Huh, yer welcome. I was gettin' kinda hot anyways," he smirked as he slid back underneath the car with wrench in hand to re-attach the fuel lines to the new fuel filter and bolt it back into place. After he was done a few minutes later, he rolled back out and grabbed a rag to wipe his fuel tainted hands on.

He then got to his feet and opened the car's door to climb in and put the key he had left on the seat into the ignition. After cranking it over for a few seconds the engine roared to life once the fuel system had had a chance to re-pressurize itself and Logan nodded in satisfaction.

"Can check that one off the list o' vehicles that need maintenance 'round here," Logan muttered to himself as he let the engine run for a few more minutes before shutting it off and removing the key. Climbing out of the car he looked down to see that Runt was still sleeping and decided to leave him be.

He walked across the garage to the security box hanging on the wall where they stored all the vehicle's keys and punched in the combination on the pin pad. He opened it up and placed the key back inside on its designated hook in box as he then pulled out another key.

He locked the key box again using the pin pad on the door and began making his way to the other end of the garage. He had another mode of transportation that could really use his attention.

Logan had a lot of bikes. Some might say too many for one man to own, but Logan would hear none of it. He'd gathered quite a little collection over the years with the majority of them being Harley Davidson's.

Under a cover in the corner of the garage he had an old '45 Knucklehead that he babied and never let anyone touch, a newer Fatboy for reliability that he would use for cruising, and also a Shovelhead that he'd converted into a bobber just for show off purposes.

Those were all fine and dandy, but the old technology in their engines and suspension were nowhere near comparable to the sport bikes of today. Speed and performance were definitely something that could put a grin on Logan's face so a Yamaha R1 and his newest, a Ducati Panigale 1199, had joined his stable.

Most of his other bikes had been custom painted to match his uniforms, but not this one. He found it an abomination for a Ducati to be any color other than red and that's the way it was gonna stay.

"Hello gorgeous," he smiled as he walked by it and ran his fingers gently over it's pristine fairings, not finding one scratch on her. He couldn't help but take one last fleeting glance over his shoulder as he passed it. Damn, he loved that bike.

Recently though he'd been having a problem with his R1 misfiring and decided to finally take a look at it. The bike had been pretty much sitting all year since he had got the Panigale so he suspected it might have a clogged fuel injector.

He stood the bike up and rolled it over to his workbench before setting it up on a couple motorcycle stands, giving a little shake to make sure it was stable.

"Alright, ya bastard. Lets see what's got ya actin' up," he growled as he gathered up some hand tools from his nearby toolbox and started the task of unbolting the gas tank from the frame of the bike.

He'd only been at that for a few minutes, before he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, but taking no alarm from it. Thanks to his hyper senses he could tell who it was by their scent alone.

"Good afternoon, Logan," she called out with a smile as she got closer to him, patting Runt's sleeping form when she went by him.

"Hey 'Ro," Logan nodded with a small smile of his own, though not looking back from his task at hand as she walked up to stand behind him.

"So, what are you doing exactly?" Ororo asked, looking over Logan's shoulder from where he squatted next to his motorcycle.

"Think one o' the injectors is clogged. My bike keeps misfirin' every time I start up the damn thing," he shook his head as he pulled the gas tank free and stood up with it in his hands.

"Oh?" Ororo lifted her brows, not familiar with the mechanical terms he was using, "...And that means...?"

"Meanin' it's runnin' like shit. Think I'm gonna give the spark plugs a look first," he growled as he set the piece on his workbench and turned back to his bike to unbolt the radiator from the frame. He wiggled it back to give him access to one of the plugs before reaching a rough hand out towards Ororo with his palm up.

"Hand me that ratchet with the 5/8" plug socket and extension on it, would ya?" Ororo looked questionably at the jumbled pile of tools in front of her and grabbed the first ratchet with a 5/8" socket that she saw, placing it in his hand.

Giving a grunt, Logan moved the tool down to place down into the spark plug hole before looking at it more closely.

"Darlin', this is a 5/8" shallow socket. This ain't gonna cut it," he rolled his eyes and tossed the tool aside before grabbing the one he needed and going back to work.

"Well I am not a mechanic, Logan," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Clearly. That's why I don't usually allow ya know-nothin' women in here," Logan couldn't help but smirk at how Ororo scoffed right before feeling a defiant finger poke his ribs, making him twitch reflexively.

Shit, he hoped she hadn't noticed that as he pretended like nothing happened, finally getting the part unscrewed out of the cylinder head.

"So, uh, somethin' I can do fer ya?" Logan asked, standing up and seemingly engrossed in examining the spark plug he'd removed as he held it close to his face.

Ororo was still watching him, but her mind wasn't on what he was doing or saying. It was on the way he had reacted when she had poked him in the side. She thought maybe it had been a fluke, but decided it wouldn't hurt to give it another try and see what happens.

With him distracted in poking a finger at the tip of the plug's electrode she reached for him again and squeezed his side.

"Aargh!" Logan jumped much more noticeably this time with a small yelp; the sound startling Runt from his nap as Logan fumbled and ended up dropping the engine part from his hands. It scattered across the table as he turned to face her with a frown, his muscular arm guarding his side now.

"What're ya doin', woman?! Stop ticklin' me!" He grimaced as that last part slipped out, having to hold back on face-palming. Ororo couldn't help but giggle at how worked up he got.

"Forgive me, Wolverine, I couldn't help myself. It's just that I never expected you of all people to be, um, ticklish," she grinned as Logan tried to hide his look of embarrassment and grumbled.

"That's not what I meant. Ya just startled me s'all." Now it was Ororo's turn to smirk as she lifted a brow, showing that she wasn't buying into his lie. The man had nerves of steel and it would take more than a simple poke to rattle him. She took another second to look him over.

Dressed in his usual faded and tattered jeans and his cowboy boots, and she naturally hadn't failed to notice that he'd removed his shirt. The stocky man's compact, muscular body managed to even get some of the teenage girls swooning; Tabitha being the only one bold enough to actually hit on him.

Logan always just ignored it though, having absolutely no attraction to girls of her age group or maturity level and taking her advances as nothing but a mere crush on him. Not that that impeded the rebellious girl though.

Ororo continued to muse as she found herself staring, knowing that those muscles were going to be useless against what she had in mind for him.

"Hmhm, startled...right. So you're saying that if I were to do that again that it would not bother you this time?" She asked teasingly as she moved closer towards him, never having seen him appear so uneasy.

"Nah, darlin'. Ya don't need to do that. Hehe, it's pointless. I ain't ticklish in the slightest," he gulped a little with a nervous grin as he slowly backed away from her.

Runt watched protectively as the female advanced on his human, seeming to know that they were playing yet able to sense some slight fear coming from Logan. The pup didn't know whether he should go to his defense or not so decided to wait for another minute to see what exactly was about to happen.

It didn't take long before Wolverine ended up backing into the work bench behind him and the white-haired woman finally closed the gap between them.

"If that's true, then all you need to do is...hold still," she smiled as she leaned in close to the shorter man and dragged her fingernails slowly up and down his rock hard belly; her fingers skipping over each prominent abdominal muscle.

His lips trembled as he grit his teeth, but didn't dare say another word in fear that he'd give himself away even though his reactions were telling all. After mere seconds of the incessant scratching on his bare stomach he cursed himself as a couple giggles slipped out.

He knew he was in for it as he saw the mischievousness flash into Ororo's eyes.

In an instant her fingers latched onto his sides, tickling furiously as Logan exploded with laughter and began squirming frantically. Being pushed back up against the table he had no where to go and could only swat weakly at her arms as he tried to protect his ribs.

"Bahahahahaha! 'Roro, staahahahaaap!" He stumbled as her fingers honed in on his weakest spots. Hearing Logan laugh had Runt leaping to his paws as he dashed over in excitement for a closer view of the action.

"Stop? But I thought you said you aren't ticklish? Isn't that what you said?" Ororo grinned, knowing she'd caught him in a lie as the knees of the normally stoic man weakened and he sank to the floor in his attempt to escape her.

She followed him to the ground as she knelt beside him, quickly finding his ribs again and making him howl with unrestrained laughter.

"I...I lied! I'm ticklish! Ahahahahaahaa! Lemme uuuhuhuuuup!" Truth be told though he wasn't too distraught. He certainly didn't mind that it was Ororo who was the one tickling him anyways. He did find her easy on the eyes and the two of them had exchanged flirtatious banter on more than one occasion.

"I will consider it, but not until I hear some pleas for mercy!" Managing to peek at her face through his now teary eyes he was able to see just how much she was enjoying herself, made very clear by the delighted grin that stretched from ear to ear on her face. No way in Hell was he gonna give in that easily.

"Yer ba...baahaahaahaa...barkin' up the wrohohoong...treeeheeheeheeee, da...darlin'!" Despite it he was still able to give her a cocky grin, but that just made her more determined.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Ororo giggled as she continued her torment, amused by the way he writhed and twisted to try to dodge her fingers. The Wolverine's deep laughter echoed through the garage as he thrashed around helplessly, making frantic grabs for her quick hands and coming up empty.

Runt just ran around them and barked excitedly, taking the sounds of Logan's laughter as a sign of pleasure. Once the tickling reached his armpits Storm found out just how ticklish Wolverine really was, his laughter transforming into higher-pitched giggles and a few blush-inducing squeals.

"Ok! Okaahaahaahaaayeeheeheeheeheee! I gi...I give uuuhuhuhuuuup!" He finally surrendered, wrapping his arms around his body for protection as he rolled over onto his stomach in hopes that he'd be well-protected.

"Hmmm, I changed my mind. I think I just want to tickle you to death now." Not letting him go that easy, her hands managed to slide into the tight space between his body and the floor as her quick fingers wriggled into his muscular abdomen.

"Baahaahaahaahaahaaaa! Daahaahaaaammit!" Logan laughed loudly as he cursed himself, unable to escape her relentless hands no matter how much he squirmed. After a few seconds he found he had no other choice then to roll over onto his back once more.

"Looks like I've got you now, tough guy," Ororo teased as her fingers darted in to attack any spot his flailing arms left exposed.

"No no! Darlin'...pleeeheeheeheeeease! Doooooon't!" Howling with laughter he began using his arms to clumsily crawl backwards, leaving himself more than vulnerable as Ororo followed and continued to tickle him all over.

"Where are you going? You can't get away from me," She grinned, fingers expertly hitting the spots to drive him crazy.

"C'mon! Staaahahahahaaaap! I'm...I'm beheheheggin' ya!" Despite his muscular physique his arms were feeling quite weak and wobbly, but he was desperate to get away and was finally able to grab onto a nearby stool to start pulling himself up.

Unfortunately as soon as he put weight on the stool the slim legs immediately slipped out from under it, sending him crashing down onto his back once more. Ororo saw her chance and in an instant had pounced to straddle his waist, trapping him.

"HAHAHAHA, NOOO!" The normally tough as nails Wolverine was brought to tears from laughing so hard as Ororo once more tickled his armpits; her fingers wiggling deep into the hairy hollows as he squealed and thrashed.

He was sooo ticklish there and she couldn't help but giggle in amusement at the sight of him. It was just hilarious to see big, bad Wolverine reduced to begging for mercy from something that even small children fared better at.

"Hoohoohahaha! Waahahahahahaahaa! N...No more! No mohohohoooore! I gihihihiiive! I can't...I caahaan't take no more, darlin'...pleeheeheeheeeease!" Logan gasped out while the tears ran down his flushed cheeks, legs flailing as his squirming grew considerably weaker.

He felt as though he couldn't stand another second of being tickled, though really his healing factor would kick in once she stopped. Ororo didn't have to know that though.

Having him steadily begging for mercy, Storm finally decided to grant it to him and reluctantly withdrew her fingers from his overly sensitive torso. Logan's head fell back and his chest heaved as he gulped in air, grateful for the reprieve.

"...Chr...Christ,...darlin'...Ya...really know...how to...torture...a guy...," He didn't make eye contact, feeling rather humbled as he wiped his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand. Runt yipped as he quickly ran over to help Logan recover by licking his face.

"Not bad for a 'know-nothing' woman," Ororo grinned triumphantly and slowly climbed off of him as he continued to be assaulted with the best intentions by his little furry friend. She gave him a chance to properly catch his breath before helping him to his feet.

He stood there for a moment and Ororo could see he was still looking a little apprehensive. He made it obvious that he was as he cringed when Ororo reached out towards him to gently dust off some of the dirt that had collected on his shoulders and chest during their struggle on the floor.

"Relax, you big lug. I won't tickle you anymore. For now, that is." He finally made eye contact with her as she said that, seeing that same devilish twinkle that he'd seen from her earlier. First Kitty and Rogue figured him out, and now Ororo. This was his life now.

He knew that he was going to have to get used to this now, but honestly he didn't really mind. There were worse things than being tickled, and with Ororo involved he actually kind of enjoyed it.

Not that he was going to admit that outright though. He did have his reputation to think about. The Wolverine at last found his voice.

"Maybe we can keep this lil' incident to ourselves?" He gave a low growl that lacked it's usual intimidation factor as he gave a sheepish grin. She smiled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on his stubbled cheek.

"You got it. It'll be our little secret. Though I have to say I never knew you were this much fun," she teasingly pinched his ribs and earned another giggle before he reacted and was able to grab her hand.

"Well don't go spreadin' that around either. I got an image to maintain," he muttered with a smile as the woman stared at him for a moment and then down at the small puppy snuggling fondly against his leg.

She smirked as he figured out what she was thinking, looking down at his canine companion and realizing that he'd sort of contradicted himself. He face-palmed this time with a quiet groan as he shook his head.

"I'm just losin' it, aren't I?" Ororo smiled and softly patted his arm.

"I think everyone knows you're a bit of a softie, Logan. And don't worry, we all like you just the way you are," she gave him a small hug as he still grumbled; that is until she skimmed her fingers along his bare sides and got him chuckling and squirming again.

"Hehehehehe, alright, cut it out. I'll taahaake yer word fer it," he laughed as he guarded himself with his arms and gently pushed her away. A smirk then crept on his face as he thought of something.

"So...shall we find out if the lil' lady is ticklish?" Logan grinned as he reached for her only to be knocked back onto his butt by a sudden burst of wind. He quickly shook off the daze as he looked up to see a smirking Ororo.

"Try it and you are a dead man," she warned him playfully with a wag of her finger. As if she was going to let him retaliate that easily.

"Heh, I'll take that as a 'yes' then. Better watch yer back, darlin'," Logan chuckled as he winked at her and got to his feet once she had began to walk away.

"Not if I get you first," she winked back at him, raising her arms as the winds lifted her and carried her out through one of the the roll-up garage doors. Logan smiled and shook his head, not entirely sure if he was looking forward to that or not, but nevertheless he was left amused.

He turned back to look over at his partially disassembled motorcycle and found that he really didn't feel like messing with it anymore today. But he did need to find that spark plug that Ororo had made him drop when she had tickled him so he got behind the bench and crawled around looking for it.

He then heard a clinking noise on the other side of the bench as he peered around to find a crow pecking at the missing spark plug on the ground. It then abruptly stopped when it noticed Logan nearby and just stared at him curiously. Had it been there this entire time?

Logan narrowed his eyes as something popped into his head.

"Y'know, a lil' birdy told me somethin' veeery interestin' about ya."

Remembering, Victor's words from his dream he suddenly did not like the way that bird was looking at him.

"Shoo! Beat it!" Logan growled, swatting at the bird to scare it away as it angrily squawked at him and then flew off out the open garage door with Wolverine in chase. Releasing his claws, he then shook his fist into the air as he shouted after the crow; Runt standing beside him and barking loudly as well.

"I swear if ya tell Victor anything I'll kill ya!" He snarled, but then paused as he looked over to his left to find five pairs of eyes staring in bewilderment at him. He forgot that school had just let out for the day as Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt sat inside Scott's convertible, waiting to pull into the garage.

Logan slowly lowered his shaking fist and retracted his claws as the kids all looked at one another in confusion.

"Uhhh...Are you alright, Logan?" Scott asked as Kurt then piped in.

"Ja, you were yelling at that bird like a crazy person...oww!" He moaned as Kitty elbowed him in the side and glared at him. Logan only growled a little as he waved them off.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he muttered as they all climbed out of the car, aside from Scott who drove his car inside the garage to park it. Logan looked up to see Jean giving him a sympathizing look and he shot a warning glare towards her to put her off from poking around inside his head.

She nodded in understanding, knowing when he wanted to be left alone before addressing one of the younger mutants.

"Kurt, don't you think you should go help Scott clean his car? I mean, you do kind of owe it to him for spilling that drink in the backseat," Jean hinted as she smiled and nudged the fuzzy blue elf in the shoulder.

"Oh ja! I'd better go help before he kills me," Kurt gave a cheesy grin before quickly teleporting off in a puff of smoke as Jean laughed and followed after him.

"I'm going to go keep the peace between the two of them. Make sure they really don't kill each other. See you guys later," she waved at the others and disappeared inside the garage. The only two girls left then turned to Wolverine, noting his appearance as they looked at each other.

"Uh, Mr. Logan? What happened to you?" Kitty asked referring to him being bare-chested, and his pants and torso smudged with dirt. Logan didn't want to say how he had really become that dirty, wiping at the stains a little as he only shrugged.

"I was workin'," he said matter-of-factly, which was actually partially true, and that was the end of their questions. Runt then barked a little to be noticed as he jumped on Kitty's leg before she squatted down to snuggle him.

"Hey, Mr. Waffles! There you are! I missed you! Who's a cute little puppy? Hm? Yes you are! Yes you are!" She cooed as Rogue and Logan both gagged.

"Stop that. 'Nough with the mushy stuff. An' his name ain't 'Mr. Waffles' no more. It's 'Runt'. Says right there on his name tag," Logan crossed his arms and gestured to the collar as Kitty held the puppy up for a moment so she could read it.

"Awww, you had a collar special made for him? That's so cute! Guess that means he's staying, huh? I knew you liked him!" Kitty beamed as Logan huffed and rolled his eyes in denial before she set Runt down and the pup ran over to jump against Logan's leg.

Wolverine didn't even look at him as he tried to make his point and just ignored the puppy trying to get his attention. When Logan didn't pick him up right away Runt started to whine and whimper and there was only a few moments of that until the man couldn't resist any longer.

Runt wagged his tail excitedly as Logan finally bent over to pick him up to cradle him in his big muscled arms. When the small dog climbed up and Logan willingly allowed him to lick his face he heard the girls aww'ing beside him and turned to glare at them. With a sigh he rolled his eyes again.

"Alright, fine. I like 'im. Happy?" The teens nodded in reply.

"We knew yah did. Heck, everyone knows to tell yah the truth," Rogue nudged him playfully as he looked down and shook his head.

"Great. I'm gonna lose all respect from this point." Kitty quickly made her way over.

"That's not true, Mr. Logan. If anything we respect you even more for showing some emotion. We know it's not something you're really comfortable doing. It's nice knowing that deep down underneath it all you really do care about us." Logan softened a little with her words.

"Hm. Guess I never looked at it that way. Always thought it made me look weak," he considered that as he stroked the puppy's back for another moment before gently setting him onto the ground.

"Nah. If anything you being super ticklish is more of a weakness," Kitty giggled as Logan quickly looked around to make sure no one else had heard that before attempting to shush her.

"Keep it down, would ya? An' thanks fer remindin' me," he growled a little as the two girls just laughed.

"We'll always be around to remind yah of that, Logan. Don't worry," Rogue giggled behind her hand as Logan nodded and seemed to stare off into the direction that the bird had flown. After a few moments of silence, Kitty nudged him to get his attention.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mr. Logan?" She asked with some concern as Logan snapped out of his thoughts and smiled a little as he put his arms around their shoulders; one girl on each side.

"Like I said, don't worry about me. Just keep yer concentrations on yer school work, an' preparin' yerself for that Danger Room team buildin' exercise I'll be hostin' tomorrow," he grinned more as the girls started moaning and groaning. Those drills were usually pretty grueling.

"Aww, but Logan, we just had one o' those yesterday," Rogue rolled her eyes as she started with the protesting.

"Yeah, couldn't we just, like, play volleyball or something? You know, something fun? I'll bet we can get you to change your mind...," Kitty smiled impishly and, after exchanging a glance with Rogue, lightly tickled his side, making him squirm right into Rogue's poking finger.

"Heheheh, dohon't ya dare...or yer both gonna get the worst o' that session tomorrow. Besides, 'Ro already gave me a dose o' that today to last a week," he quickly dropped his arms off of the girl's shoulders as he pulled them in to shield his torso.

"So Ms. Munroe knows now too, huh?" Kitty smirked at him as he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I give it a week before everyone in this whole damn school finds out," he groaned with a shake of his head

"Maybe they won't find out...if yah change your mind about that whole Danger Room session tomorrow," Rogue smiled at her friend, making it Logan's turn to protest.

"Aw, c'mon! Yer not gonna blackmail me now, are ya?" Both the girls giggled in unison.

"Ok ok, we'll do the session. But then yah gotta do us another favor," Rogue grinned as Logan looked down defeated with a sigh.

"Alright. What is it?" Logan asked as Kitty continued to explain.

"Well see, it's like this...we may have...accidentally slipped to, like, one other person about you being ticklish..."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down calm down, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. But only if we could get you to promise to a private one-on-one session with her."

"And by the way, she did have a few terms that yah need to agree to," Rogue pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, ready to read off the list as Logan face-palmed and groaned.

"Why am I worried this isn't gonna end well fer me? An' by the way, who'dya tell anyways?"

Wolverine grumbled as he walked slowly and padded his way barefoot, but otherwise fully clothed into the Danger Room. It was the weekend and most of the students had left the school to visit relatives and friends so at least he had the consolation that there would be no witnesses to what was about to go down.

She was already there waiting for him, standing in the center of the room as his eyes drifted down to see her holding two large, stiff feathers in each hand. He couldn't help but shudder a little as he imagined what he was in for. She called out to him as he approached.

"Hey Wolvie! Ready to have some fun?" Tabitha grinned from ear to ear as she held up the feathers and twirled them between her fingers before he finally reached her, clearing his throat.

"So just to be clear...if I do this then you'll keep quiet about my lil' secret, right? Oh, an' nothin' about this whole arrangement leaves this room. Understood?"

"You got it, handsome. I can be very discreet," she smiled coyly as she lightly began tracing his pecs with a finger through his cotton t-shirt. He growled a little and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't get the wrong idea, kid. This doesn't change anything. I'm still yer superior, an' after this is all over it's gonna go back to bein' that way. Got it?"

"Sure sure, whatever you say, gorgeous. And don't worry, I'll be gentle," she smirked as she ran a feather along his neck causing him to duck his head protectively with a smile twitching at his lips.

"Oooh, Kitty and Rogue weren't yanking my chain, you are really sensitive," she giggled as he turned away and walked over to the stack of wrestling mats in the corner before dropping down onto one.

"Keep yer hands above the belt. One slip, even accidental an' this is all over. I mean it," Logan glared and pointed his finger at her in warning as she stood up as straight as possible and saluted him with one hand.

"Aye aye captain! Geez, always so serious. But now I know exactly how to fix that," Tabitha grinned as she began walking over to where he sat, toying with the feathers in her hands.

Logan couldn't stop staring at the objects of torture that she carried while his brain came up with all kinds of scenarios for how they'd be put to use. He tried not to show how nervous he was though and just swelled up his chest as he looked the young woman right in the eyes.

"Remember, ya only got an hour, no more no less, an' I expect ya to honor that when the time is over. Oh, an' ya know that time started soon as I walked in here, right?"

"Well I guess we'd better get started then. Now I heard you're really ticklish on your feet, like it's not even fair to tickle you there. But I don't want to burn you out too quick so I'll save these for later," she winked as she knelt down and the feathers were set to the side for when she would need them.

"So are you ready?" Tabitha grinned, looking like a predator that had just caught its prey as she wiggled her fingers up in the air. Logan groaned as he laid back against the stack of mats, folding his arms behind his head and shutting his eyes.

"No, I'm not. But go on. Just get it over with," he growled a little, bracing himself for an hour of this shit, though he knew the barriers he had put up wouldn't last long. He could hardly suppress a grin against the playful fingers that were now dancing up and down his ribs.

"Ah ah ah! Remember my terms now. No holding back, mister," Tabitha grinned delightedly as she viciously scribbled her fingernails across his lower belly and waist. Logan cursed inside his head, but being a man of his word he reluctantly complied.

Wolverine completely let his guard down and allowed the deep, bellowing laughter he'd been holding in to finally escape him. He went into full tickle defensive mode as he curled up and rolled around, though finding no relief from her skillful hands as they even discovered some sensitive areas on his lower back.

About forty minutes later, despite him swearing up and down that he wouldn't, his pleas for mercy and increasingly hysterical laughter after she got to work on the soles of his feet with the quill ends of the feathers echoed through the Danger Room. Unfortunately for him, she would be granting him none that session.

 **Sorry, I haven't been very active these past few months, guys. Just been pretty busy. :p**

 **So yeah, kind of a little continuation from my other story "It All Started With Waffles". Just something I managed to put together in my spare time. Turned out longer than intended, but that seems to happen a lot when I write. This might be my longest story yet though.  
**

 **Added some auto mechanics stuff in there because that is what I am, and plus I think male mechanics are HOT. ;p**

 **I've been slowly making all my stories more spaced out like this. Is it easier to read? I think it is. :)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
